My Christmas Present
by Alchery
Summary: What to give Naruto for Christmas...' Sasuke wonders. Yes, more SasuNaru. It's for Christmas, and it's fluffy and sweet. If you want to know the rest, read the story! 3 By Alchery and Trinity.


Alchery and Trinity here! Yes, be both typed it. We've been working on it all week! Al wanted something new and SasuNaru lately and I wanted to do something with the holidays! So here's something from the two fo us! ENJOY AND REVIEW!! :)

**

* * *

****My Christmas Present**

December 25th: Christmas Day. And it was Christmas Eve. It was never really a holiday that this certain boy celebrated. What was the point when you didn't have a family? And living in a mansion in the Uchiha complex during the holidays was never really fun. Too many painful memories. Sasuke never celebrated anything anymore. The only time the raven celebrated anything, along any lines, was when his teammates would ask him. Well, Sakura would ask him. If Naruto was never there, Sasuke wouldn't have ever said yes to anything that had to do with celebrating. If Naruto wasn't going to be there, then neither would he.

Everyone from every team was invited to a Christmas party; and Sasuke was one of them who was invited. Thanks to Kiba showing up out of no where yesterday, he said yes when the dog loving boy said that he was positive that Naruto was coming. And Then there was one game that he was told of; Secret Santa.

Sasuke was on his way to the shopping district to buy his blond teammate something for this holiday party game. His mind was running through thoughts of what to give to Naruto.

Yes, of course Naruto. He didn't have any other blond teammate nor did he like any girl; considering all the girls around his age in the village were his fan girls, aside from one Hyuuga Hinata, who liked Naruto as well. Yeah, he didn't like the fact that he practically had competition, but he stayed out of it. He knew he would be able to win over his Naruto.

In fact, that was the reason for shopping in the shopping district: best place for nice expensive gifts. As Sasuke walked on the sidewalk, he noticed a jewelry store. He had been to it before when he and his brother, Itachi, went shopping for their mothers' last and final birthday. That's what he would do! Get a token of, eh, "appreciation" for Naruto. Maybe that would give a hint to how the raven felt?

Sasuke pushed the winter frosted glass door open and walked in, only to be greeted with fine jewelry again after so many years. He walked in front of the glass counters to look at what they had.

A ring maybe? No, that would seem like an engagement almost. And Naruto wouldn't where it all the time. Not a bracelet, that's what you got for girls. No matter how feminine his blond kitsune looked, he wouldn't get him that. And his ears aren't pierced, that the Uchiha knew for a fact.

Sasuke kept slowly walking around the small fine shop looking for the perfect trinket that would better fit his kinder side to Naruto and his feelings. His feet stopped when he seen something in the glass case he knew his teammate would love: A necklace. Sasuke smiled softly, as did his eyes, when he stared at it. He finally took his hands out of his jacket pockets and called one of the saleswomen over and pointed to what he wanted: The best present for his little Naruto.

--

Sasuke arrived at the holiday party, which to his dismay, was at Sakura's home. He knocked on the door and was greeted, not 5 seconds after, his pink haired teammate and her blond friend Ino.

"Sasuke-Kun!" They… Squealed. They moved out of the way to let the raven in. Sasuke looked up at the clock; it was 11:30. He had spent more half the party looking for a present for Naruto. What if he had left already? He looked around for that damned dog lover.

"Kiba." Sasuke said as he grabbed said boys hood.

"Oh! H-Hey Sasuke…!" He said with a sweat drop as he looked over his shoulder to see onyx eyes staring him down.

"Was Naruto here at all?" He said calmly as can be still, however, holding a death grip on Kibas' hood.

"Hm? Naruto? I was one of the first people here, I haven't seen him. Maybe he didn't want to come?" The dog lover said truthfully.

"No one ever invited Naruto!" The two shinobi looked to their side to see Sakura and Ino. "Can you imagine him being here? The party would be ruined if he was here!" Sakura said. "Everyone but him could come; even Rock Lee could come!"

Ino looked at Sakura confused. "Everyone…? I thought you said-"

Sasuke let go of Kiba and looked at Sakura. He glanced at Ino, and back at Sakura. "And some people think I'm cold hearted." He stated bluntly, directing it much more than half to the pink haired girl then to the blond. He just walked past them as he placed his hands into his pocket; clutching Naruto's present.

Almost storming out of Sakura's house, he turned and started walking. That party was nothing but a waste of his time that he could be sharing with his partner. So, he made a B-Line to Naruto's apartment.

--

Who would think that walking up stairs could do "wonders" on your nerves? Especially when you're going to be knocking on your friends' door around midnight night saying-

'Happy Christmas? No, that sounds British. Here's a gift. To blunt. Not to mention not all that… Caring.' The raven thought. He had to make it right. He had to, no, he _must_ make Naruto see that he cared, and cared for him and him alone. Sasuke finally reached the top of the stairs and was standing at Naruto's door. He stood there trying to pull himself together. 'Breath…! There's nothing to worry about! You're a Uchiha for goodness sake!' He told himself mentally as he pulled the neatly raped gift out of his pocket and behind his back. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped before he could let his fingers touch the face of the door.

Man did second thoughts suck today…!

Sasuke sighed. He never felt so nerves. Every time, through this whole entire year, he tried to tell the blond how he felt. He would either second think it, or when he began to say something, give him a lecture on his tactics. Remembering all that, Sasuke stood up straight. If he could be brave in battle, he could be brave in this: the confessing of his love for Naruto!

The raven raised his hand to the door and knocked on it; determination coursing through him. He could hear faint footsteps from inside. He was home. Sasuke's face began to get a little hot. A blush crept onto his face. That's just what he needed…

The door opened with a sky blue eyed beauty standing there lazily as he rubbed his eyes. He had his normal orange pajamas on and his strange brown cap atop his head. Always looking like a girly teddy bear, Sasuke could admit that. But it hit him when he looked at Naruto.

'He was asleep…! And I woke him up!' Sasuke thought. Now, not only was he nervous, determined, and embarrassed, but now he was feeling guilty for waking up the blond kitsune boy. "Sorry. I… I didn't mean to wake you up." Sasuke admitted.

"Heh… It's fine Sasuke-Teme. I was having trouble sleeping anyways." Naruto told him as he smiled faintly closing his eyes and moving hi hand to the door. He just leaned against the door frame. His eyes were red. Could he have been crying when Sasuke knocked?

Naruto shivered and stood up straight. He moved out of the way and said, "Come on in. This hall is too drafty, and with the door open the-"

"-The heat will escape making the room cold." Sasuke finished as he walked in to door and stopped to face Naruto. There was then an awkward silence after Naruto shut the door and leaned against it. Both were looking at either their feet or the floor. Both didn't care what they looked at, other then the fact that their cheeks were dusted with a blush and their minds full of thoughts.

Sasuke remembered the gift behind his back. He then looked to the side as he brought his free hand up to cover his mouth. He cleared his throat as he brought the Uzumaki back from his thoughts and made Sasuke's blush get a shade deeper.

"This… Is for you…" He told him bluntly as he held it out in his palm. Naruto looked at it wondering if it really was for him. But he stepped forward and grabbed it, sitting down on his couch. "Try opening it instead of staring at it, Usuratonkachi." He didn't mean it for it to come out the way it did. Naruto just looked at him and puffed out his cheeks. Always looking adorable…

"It's not even Christmas yet, teme!" He told him.

"Well, according to you stereo clock," Sasuke began as he pointed towards the corner of the living/family room. "It's already Christmas." He stated. He was right. Naruto read 12:05 on his boom box. Naruto looked down at the present as Sasuke seated himself next to the blond. His legs and arms crossed as he looked around the room. He listened to the sound of paper shredding as Naruto opened the present. Curiosity getting the better of him, the raven adjusted himself in his seat and onyx eyes making a corner eye to watch Naruto open his present as best he could.

Naruto opened the box and his eyes widened, his mouth agape as he breathed in slowly through it. Sasuke had gotten him a necklace that had a 24 carrot gold thin chain and two hearts linked together made of diamonds. Naruto did nothing but stair at it. He was speechless. He closed his mouth and just looked at Sasuke.

The raven looked at his blond and seen that those clear sky blue eyes looked as if they would poor rain. Sasuke's heart began to break. "I'm sorry if you don't like it… It's just that… Umf! Huh?" Sasuke grunted and was surprised to see Naruto hugging him. He thought Naruto didn't like his gift. Apparently not.

"Don't be silly, Sasuke-Teme…!" Naruto looked up from Sasuke's chest and into his onyx eyes and smiled. "I love it…" Now, it was Sasuke's turn to smile. He placed his arms around his partner and pulled him into an embrace.

"Naruto…" He said quietly to himself.

"But…" Naruto said, as he drew away from the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at him confused. Naruto blushed as he looked lovingly and happily at said shinobi and smiled; eyes half lidded. "I love you more then your present… Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke was stunned. He looked at him and brushed said boys hair out of his face. "You stole the words right out of my mouth." Naruto looked at him and gave a devilish smile as crawled on his lap and raped his arms around Sasuke's neck. This turned the Uchiha on.

"Then kiss me if you want them back."

"Oh, I'll do more than that, I assure you, Naruto-Kun." He told him as he placed one hand on the small of Naruto's back and the other on the back of the head, closing the space between them. When they drew away for air, Sasuke took the necklace out of the box and put it around Naruto's neck. "I knew I got the right present." He said as he placed his hand on the necklace, now on Naruto's chest.

"But I didn't get you anything." Naruto said a little saddened. Sasuke smiled and cupped Naruto's cheek in his hand.

"I already got my present. And it's sitting on my lap wearing my gift to you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered out as tears began to well up again. Sasuke wiped the built tears away from Naruto's blue eyes.

"Naruto… You should never be alone on Christmas. I won't allow that. We'll spend it together." He said as he lifted Naruto up bridal style and began to walk to the blonds' bedroom.

* * *

Hay! It's Alchery. I'll let you wonder what Sasuke has planned. If you have a naughty mind like I do, you'd know. I had to add that in, thou. Happy Christmas and happy holidays y'all! ;D


End file.
